User talk:Classicspace101
Private RP: Companionship of the oddballs. ( Alright! ) Lavo: *she gives a soft sigh* This is mainly involving... Me, more-so than your order. I don't... Handle things like this very handle without clearly thinking of it. *she seem to keep herself calm though.* Issac: Well, why dont you think about this offer for a bit. Then when your ready just tell me. Lavo: *she nods a bit* I'll tell you when I am ready... Issac: ok. *he sits down and starts eating a sandwich.* (I keep not seeing the notification!) ( Oh dear ^w^; ) Lavo: *She thinks about it, inhaling through her nose as her eyes close. Thinking as her tail flick.* Issac: wanna know what you can get if you join us? Lavo:... I guess. *she nods when she said that.* Issac: well, if you join you will be given a set of armor, weather you wanna be a knight, pyromancer, sorcerer or a Harold is your choice. *he gets up* you will also be trained by a hero of the sun, and you shall train and be deployed to other worlds or combat the darkness of our world(s). Finally you have people to talk to. Everyone is welcome and being abnormal is normal there. Lavo: *she cross her arms a bit, thinking about this* ... I don't handle armor well, it weights me down, I've already gotten use to how I fight. Talking to people... is nice and all; but I am more into learning supernaturals... *she thinks quietly.* Issac: oh, then I know just the two people to train with you. Also you train with a different type of magic, or mericals or pyromancies. Lavo: *she blinks* I train with... *she pause a bit, before looking to her wings* A form of Corruption... *she mutters a bit.* Beside that, I just use a dagger and a crossbow. I rather read up on how I am going to do other things, seem to be doing well for me. Issac: oh, well, you could be a scribe and help us study all the monsters. Lavo: *she sighs, thinking a bit*... Scribe huh... *she blinks, glancing away* Mm... I say allies then, I explore a lot naturally, I can just simple send over copies of what I have already research and done up to you and your people; I like to just have a sense of freedom that I can do what I want. But, being allies, that means you get to call on me for possibly things that you may have trouble with. I'll still be able to talk to you guys, but I'm not comfortable in being in large groups... *she honestly admits, sighing* Issac: ok, fair enough, but why don't you enjoy large groups? Lavo: *she slightly shrugs* It just... Well, I just feel very uncomfortable... It was just somthing I always had felt. *she gives a bit of a frown.* Issac: ok, anyways I will send my two good friends to your home with some materials and a sunstone. I hope you don't mind them stopping by. Lavo: Well, I'll be living in an apartment soon, not too far to find though; the Landlord of the apartment knows me. And two people should be fine to stop by to drop off said things for me. Issac: thank you, and I hope you treat them well. *he crushes a yellow stone and starts to fade away* cya later, and praise the sun!! (Should we do a time skip to a day or so?) ( Yea, time skip should be fine) - day gone by as Lavo was sitting in her apartment, clearly waiting. - Lavo: *she pace a bit as she thinks, though she then sits on the couch quietly.* I wonder what I got myself into... *she mutters to herself.* *It had started to rain and there is a knock on the door* Lavo: *she glance over, before getting up and walking to the door as she opens it.* hello? *a knight wearing Onion like armor is at the door, next to him is a echindna who looks around your age* Onion knight: ah, hello, terrible storm out there right? Anyways you must be madam Lavo, right? Lavo: Just... Call me Lavo, but yes, that is me. The storm isn't too terrible... Yet that is. *she lets them.* The echidna: wow, so you really do have wings, cool. Onion knight: Harold, that's rather rude to point things out like that. Lavo: *she has a small sweatdrop, her wings folded comfortable up at this moment.* It's fine... *she goes to the couch, looking to them.* Siegmoar: anyways, my name is Siegmoar, and this is my student Harold. *he sits down in a chair* Harold the echinda: hello. Lavo: *she nods* Hello, Harold and Siegmoar. I am Lavo Price. *she sits on the couch, looking to them.* Siegmoar: hello. Now tell us, are you ready to study all these monster papers? Harold: oh boy. Lavo: *her ears perked.* It is a raining day, smoothing for reading. So, of course. Siegmoar: great! *he pulls out several stacks of papers and then a pencil and note book and hands them to Lavo* we shall read and take notes, hopefully we can find things we may have missed over. Lavo: *she nods, getting up though* I'll get something of my requick. *she goes to a different room, grabbing a pretty old book as she comes back, setting it next to her on the couch as she the looks at the stack of papers, as she takes them and set them on the coffee table and then takes the pencil and notebook.* Of course, to study and recheck is the important part when it comes to studying creatures and supernaturals. Siegmoar: correct, now let's get down to business. *he takes a sheet and starts to read* Lavo: *she has already taken a sheet and was reading, carefully as she reads and mouth it to herself as to detail it as much as she can in her mind.* Siegmoar: let's see... *as Lavo reads she learns about the horrors of Issac's home world, undead creatures, dragons, abominations beyond all comparison* Lavo: *However she was grinning; there were tales of undead, dragons, many other things in her own world- not the same of course, but she was bothered.* Harold: *soon Harold fell asleep, followed by Siegmoar, no wonder they couldn't properly study this. Then you come across a page labeled, embers.* Lavo: *She has stayed up, having written notes, very important one, under sections that you made of the creatures. She blinks at the labeled page.* Embers, huh? *she starts looking over the page.* Book: *the page talks about a artifact called an ember, what it does is that when it's broken it engulfs the user in warmth and gives them strength until death. They are powerful things. Lavo:.. Mm *she mark notes down for the artifact Ember, still going though; she didn't feel tired. Her eyes looked at Harold and Siegmoar slightly before returning to the papers.* Well, I get my work cut out for me, being a supernatural explorer. Book: *the embers are found on some monsters and must be crushed in order to be used.*